


Revelation

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Blindfolds, Community: slashthedrabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Licking, Light Bondage, Love, M/M, Mild Smut, Romance, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Ryo’s a little unsure about letting Dee blindfold him and cuff him to the bed…





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt # 463: Blindfold at slashthedrabble.
> 
> Whoa! I wrote a bondage scene! Only a relatively mild one, but still… o_O

“I’m not sure about this,” Ryo said uncertainly as he lay handcuffed to the headboard of the bed while Dee tied the blindfold around his eyes.

“Trust me, babe. If you find you’re really not comfortable doin’ this you can always tell me to stop. Just use your usual safe word; keys are on the nightstand and I can set you free in less than a minute.”

“Safe word? I don’t have a safe word.” Ryo’s forehead crinkled into a frown above the blindfold.

“Sure ya do. Same thing you always used to yell whenever I pounced on ya: Bikky.”

Ryo burst out laughing, the tension that had been growing in his body instantly evaporating. “I don’t remember it being all that effective against you before.”

“Are you kiddin’? Gettin’ the shit kicked outta me by the rugrat was a real passion killer!” Dee sobered. “I’m serious now though; you find you really don’t like this, just say the house ape’s name and I’ll stop. Not everyone likes bein’ restrained during sex, but I think you will. Might drive ya crazy not bein’ able to see or touch, but I think you’ll like the way it makes you focus on what I’m doin’ to ya, the sensation of the lightest touch magnified…” 

Dee’s voice had dropped to a husky whisper right by Ryo’s ear, so close that Ryo could feel his lover’s breath against his skin. It sent delicious shivers through him, right down to his toes and he couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips, or the gasp as Dee’s agile tongue teased his lobe. “Deeee!”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought!” Dee chuckled.

As Dee slowly began to explore his body with fingertips, lips, and tongue, Ryo soon forgot about being effectively chained to the bed. He didn’t even notice the blindfold; his eyes had slid shut at the first sensuous lick. He never knew where Dee would touch him next; fingertips trailing along his outstretched arms, lips sucking a nipple, broad palm gliding along his flank and down his thigh, tongue lapping at the hollow of his throat… Being at Dee’s mercy while his lover stimulated every erogenous zone he had, including some he hadn’t even known about before now, heightened his arousal to levels he’d only previously experienced that time with the cough medicine. It was a revelation.

By the time Dee started to prepare him for the main event, Ryo was trembling from head to foot, his whole body on fire, pleasure shooting through him like lightning bolts at the slightest brush of skin against skin.

Dee entered him with excruciating slowness, not touching him anywhere else, which was just as well since he probably would have exploded straight away. As it was, neither of them lasted long, so sensitised by the slow build of foreplay they were carried on an unstoppable wave towards the most intense climax Ryo had ever experienced.

Afterwards, snuggled together, cuffs and blindfold discarded, Ryo murmured, “Definitely doing that again.”

The End


End file.
